


Tickle Me Pink

by ofwrittenlegacy



Series: Web-Head & His Old Tin Can: Copious Fluff (Fix-it Fics) [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: And you can't tell me otherwise, Do Not, Gen, Irondad, Just Iron Man and Spider Man being good happy bros, Other, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker is ticklish, Peter Parker snorts when he laughs, Tony Stark Has A Heart, no starker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofwrittenlegacy/pseuds/ofwrittenlegacy
Summary: While working on some quantum physics, Tony Stark finds out a secret about Peter Parker that he wished he had known long ago.





	Tickle Me Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I need to recover from Endgame so enjoy this abundance of fluff. Requests are open!

 

Tony peeked over Peter’s shoulder at the equation. The kid was working on quantum physics, something right up Tony’s alley. 

 

“Nah-uh,” Tony interjected and Peter lifted his pencil off the paper. “This is an equation for momentum and position. Look,” He pointed at the letters. “T is…”

 

Peter thought. “Mass.” 

 

“Right. H is position and…”

 

Peter looked over his shoulder at Mr. Stark as if the answer would appear on his forehead. Tony chuckled, nudging Peter’s ribs with his elbow. “Scootch, kiddo.” 

 

Tony froze upon hearing Peter yelp. He turned to the kid as he scrambled off the stool. 

 

“You okay, Pete?” Tony asked, turning to make sure he didn’t jab him too hard. Peter reddened and tugged at his collar as if the tshirt was chafing. 

 

“O-Oh, yeah, Mr. Stark, sorry.” He stood, arms wrapped protectively around his torso. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what was going on and luckily Tony  _ was _ a genius so the odds were in his favor. 

 

_ No fucking way _ , Tony thought to himself. 

 

“Hey Pete,” he toed the stool out of his path innocently. “What’s wrong with your side?” Peter began to retreat away from the desk in the lab as Tony crept forward. 

 

“Nothing, Mr. Stark. I, uh, just...um, spider senses and all...everything gets...heightened.” Peter’s sentence dropped off until his last word was a whisper. Tony had him cornered. 

 

Tony wasted no time, reaching forward, latching onto Peter. He dug his fingers into the sides of the young genius, poking and prodding. Peter immediately erupted into laughter. It was a deep, bubbly laughter that echoed throughout the workshop. Peter flailed, reddening. 

 

“M-Mr. Stark! _Ah!_ ” He cried between laughs. Tony was relentless. The only thing that caught Peter a break was when he snorted. His shoulders shook in silent laughter, except for the little snorts Peter gave. That broke Tony. Tony released Peter who collapsed to his knees and Tony himself bent over with laughter. 

 

“Kid, that might just be the funniest shit I’ve seen in a while.” He coughed, trying to catch his breath. Peter fanned his face, shaking his head. 

 

“That was cruel, Mr. Stark.” Peter said, still grinning, infectious giggles bubbling out of him every now and then. “Real asshole move.” He teased, clambering to his feet. 

 

“That’s kinda my thing. I’m an asshole. You’re a kid-genius. It’s the way the world works.” Tony ruffled the kid’s curls. 

 

“Whatever,” Peter sniffled, trying to regain his composure. “If you tell anyone that I’m ticklish, I’ll send the team that video of you singing in your Captain America pajamas.” 

 

Tony sobered, gnawing on his bottom lip. “You drive a hard bargain kid…” He thought. He didn’t take to tell anyone Peter was ticklish. FRIDAY could tell them herself. “Hey, FRI, airdrop the last five minutes of lab footage to everyone in the tower.” Tony snickered. 

 

“Mr. Stark!” Peter shrieked. 

 

“I didn’t tell them kid, FRIDAY did!” He beelined for the door. Peter groaned and ran after him. He didn’t have time for this. He had a pile of quantum physics homework. But he thought about the smile it brought to Tony’s face…

 

Okay, he had a little bit of time for this. 


End file.
